Slowly But Surely
by T-Ayhu Gituno
Summary: After a car accident, Lire doesn't remember a thing. Everyone is keeping a secret from her, not wanting her to know anything. Will she find out or does she want to?
1. Chapter 1

Run. That's all I ever did, all I ever knew. Fear runs inside me, daring me to go against it.I wanted to be free, and that's when a car ran me over.

xxxxxxx

"Lire?"A voice asked.

I wonder where I am. Am I still alive? Or am I in Heaven?  
>"Lire," that voice said familiar, so soft, so comforting.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw was a girl. A redheaded girl. She was so familiar, like I've seen her before.

"You alright?"The redhead asks.

Then pictures flashed through my mind ...Ellie...Eles...  
>"Elesis?"Was the word that came out of my mouth. Then I started remembering. My best friend. We had our ups and downs, but we loved each other like siblings.<p>

I wondered why she's here. "You alright?" Worry was in her voice. It's a rare thing.

"Yeah..." I said slowly...I could barely speak...

"Well good...BECAUSE YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING? RUNNING INTO A CAR? REALLY LIRE? REALLY?" She yelled. That's why it's a rare thing. All she does is yell.

"Elesis..." a soft voice said. So soft that it was like a cloud. I slowly turned my eyes to a purple haired girl. Sadness and worry were in her eyes. She was like a little girl with a big heart. She probably is. Are...Aar...Arme...yeah I remember...

Elesis looked at Arme. Pain was in her eyes. I don't blame her.

"Hey..." I quietly said, "What happened?"

"You got ran over by a car, and now you're in a hospital," Arme said.

"Look if it's about Ryan-" Elesis stopped when Arme glared at her.

Ryan...that name is familiar. Too familiar. But I couldn't remember. I wonder why.

"Who's Ryan?" I asked. Shock was on both of their faces like I was a stranger to them.

Arme slowly shook her head and said, "Nothing...it's no one..."

I laid down quietly and drifted off to sleep, but before I did, I heard Arme's voice.

"It's better if she doesn't remember..."

Ryan...Who was he?


	2. Chapter 2

After three weeks in the hospital,I was let go.I still don't remember some things,but the doctors said that I will.

I went back to school.I saw a few familiar faces. Then I got choked by a pink haired girl. My shirt got wet.I think the girl was crying.

"Oh Lire! I missed you so much! I thought you were gone!"The girl looked like a pumpkin.I don't know why or how but she does.

"Amy! You're choking her!"Elesis said. That rings some sort of my heart started to hurt.

"Oh,I'm sorry! Lire,please forgive me! I didn't mean to! It was all an accident!"Amy started was all random,and I just stood there,clueless.

Arme then started to say,"She doesn't remember. Let's keep it that day."Remember what?What happened?Why won't anyone tell me?

A silver haired dude came toward us. Pain was in his eyes."Welcome back,"He voice was cold,like a breeze in the fall,with a hint of sadness.

Arme laid her head on his shoulder."Do you remember Lass?"Lass..I've seen him before,in my memories.I slowly shook my head.

The Amy began to say,"Well,since you can't remember a thing,Lass is Arme's 's boyfriend,Ronan,moved to South Korea to continue his studies,and my boyfriend Jin,is..."I started to see tears in her eyes."Excuse me,"She said,and lefted.

I dared to ask,"What happened to Jin?"Pictures came as I said his blood,the fear,the pain.I gasped.

Everybody was silent. No one dared to say a word.I could hear Amy crying from the other side of the building.

I saw Jin,blood was spatted everywhere. Amy was crying."It's all my fault!"I heard her say."JIN!"Shouting,yelling,more blood."I love you,Amy.."Was his last words.

A tear came out of my eye. It was still quiet. Like I was the only one in a big room.

If that was Jin,then I wonder...what happened to Ryan that no one would tell me? Why couldn't I know more?


	3. Chapter 3

Silence. The tension in the room was killing me."What...what happened?"I asked.

"It's best to leave it unsaid,"Lass voice was even colder. Like a blizzard in December. Arme nodded,and took his hand. She held it tightly,as if she's hoping that it will never happen to him like it happened to Jin. It's obvious that they love each other really deeply.

Then it hit me. If everyone had their own boyfriend,what about me?Do I have one? I was curious. Really curious.

I asked again with demand,"What happened to Jin?"

Everyone looked at each other,thinking whether or not I should know.

It was Lass's turn to hold Arme's hand tightly."He died...trying to protect Amy.."I wanted to know more. It was then Elesis's turn to speak.

"Everything was perfect. Everyone was happy. Then everything had changed. Ronan had to leave because of his personal problems,"Her voice got more deppressed,"Leaving us,leaving me. Amy and Jin's relationship started falling apart."

"Lass proposed to me,"Arme said,looking at her ring,"we thought it would be better,but then there was fell apart all because of him."

I started remembering,"Who?"I asked.I knew who it was,but the answer,was unexpected.

"Ryan. You're boyfriend and fiance."


	4. Chapter 4

I was shocked.I'm engaged? I'm like what? 18? And to Ryan,the guy that no one wanted me to know,and wanted me to forget.

Pictures came. Ronan. The indigo haired guy,who had to leave Elesis heartbroken and crying for weeks. Lass,who always had and will love and protect Arme,no matter what. Ryan, an orange haired guy, that cared for nature.

But what did he do?

"He became insane."Lass said. Either he read my mind or I said it out loud.

"He couldn't take it anymore,"Elesis continued,"He became out of control,and you should know the rest. You were there. You witnessed it. You know why." I do?

Then it all came back.

*Flashback*

"Ryan,"I said,"It's too much! You need a doctor! This is too far!"

His eyes, no more sweet eyes turned into evil,cold eyes."I'm fine..you shouldn't worry,"His voice was cold that it gave me the chills.

Amy came through the door,and froze at the sight of Ryan,fear in her eyes.

Ryan smiled,his evil smile,and got an axe,his eyes were paranoid.

Then Arme,Lass,and Jin came. Ryan was about to kill Amy,but Jin jumped in front of her. Ryan laughed like it was nothing.

Arme casted a spell that froze Ryan for a while."Run,Lire run!"Arme shouted.

So I ran as hard as I can. And here I am now.I remember everything now.

"We defeated him, he's in an asylum,"Lass said."You want to visit him? He's better,but I don't recommend it,"Arme explained.I slowly nodded,and we all went to visit him.

I was the first person to see him,and he saw me. There was regret,sadness,and sorrow in his eyes. We didn't say a word.I looked at my left hand and saw the ring.I took it off and put it on his lap."It's better this way.."I said,"Good-bye.."

As I left,I felt the freedom I finally felt,but before I close the door,

I heard his last words. "I'm sorry."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~~XX~X~

I didn't create this story,my cousin did. I was soo angry and sad that it was like this =( but it's not true ^^


End file.
